


Unzip My Body

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives Jackson the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unzip My Body

Jackson swallowed thickly as Derek's newly red eyes raked over his form, his strong, sharp teeth glinting in the darkness and shafts of moonlight. His heart was pounding and took an unconscious step back, heel catching on a tree root and sending him tumbling back onto the forest floor. A huff of laughter left Derek, the heat of his breath puffing out into a white cloud in the darkness. Watching as Derek's eyes slipped back into their blue shade, Jackson resisted the urge to scramble back and run from the older man in front of him. He wanted this. He wanted the bite. He sucked in deep, hard breaths, chest heaving as he stared back at Derek. He willed the nervousness from his body and squared his jaw in defiance and stared back at the Alpha with hard eyes, determined to prove he wanted this, that he wasn't about to back down. 

Derek crouched over him, rolling forward onto the balls of his feet in an unnatural display of grace and strength. His hand wrapped around Jackson's ankle and pulled. A yelp left Jackson without his consent as he was dragged forward over sticks and broken, dried leaves and through the mud. He could feel the sharpness of Derek's claws sheering against the expensive fabric of his pants and his head fell back against the ground as his chest heaved. Part of him was sure he was going to get what he wanted because he was Jackson fucking Whittemore and he always got what he wanted. However another smaller part of his brain was laughing at him and calling him an idiot because he was lying supplicant and vulnerable in a forest where no one knew where he was with a goddamn motherfucking werewolf that was probably going to rip him to shreds. 

Derek's hands were working over his legs as he knelt forward, looming over him with a smirk that was razor sharp. Jackson sat up, baring his weight on his elbows as he looked at Derek, frustration flaring his nostrils as he all but glared at Derek. "Are you going to get on with this or what?"

Derek's head snapped up and he looked at Jackson, glaring hard in his face. Jackson resisted the urge to slink back and cower. "Not everything operates on your schedule. You're the one who wants this and we're going to operate on _my_ schedule. I'm the Alpha and you need me to get what you want so you're going to do what I want to get it." Derek pushed his hands over Jackson's thighs, before grabbing hard at the heavily muscle and hauling Jackson forward, leaning over him, forehead nearly touching Jackson's as he bowed over his body, Jackson's legs spread wide, backs of his thighs resting just above Derek's knees. "What you're asking for is almost sacred, we don't just go around biting anyone." He paused a moment, head cocking to the side. Or they shouldn't have, anyway. "So I'm going to take my time with you. The bite is a gift."

Jackson smiled, baring too much teeth for it to be casual. "Whatever, just..." Before his snark could continue, Derek was un-tucking his shirt, one hand braced on his hip and Jackson twisted, glaring at Derek. "What the hell? I just want the bite, I don't want to be your boyfriend!"

"I told you, this process is important. I'm going to make sure you'll be an asset to my pack. I'm not going to fuck you if that's what you're worried about. Tip for you, Whittemore, if you're going to be a wolf, you're going to have to learn to get used to some close proximity." Scratching at Jackson's shirt and pushing it up, Derek swooped over him again, scenting over the boy. He was nervous in spite of his cocky exterior, he was also pleased, he really did want the bite. There were also wafts of lust floating from him, but Derek pushed that to the back of his mind, sex wasn't important, the bite would deliver more than enough pleasure anyway. 

Jackson's body was strong, his heartbeat was like thunder and Derek couldn't smell any trace of sickness on him. He was the perfect candidate. Young, strong and healthy. He would make a good, strong wolf. His fingers shifted and slipped down Jackson's chest, feeling him shiver and watching his nipples peak and watched goose flesh rise over his skin. A noise of want left Jackson's throat and Derek rose his eyes to Jackson's face, his mouth was parted, eyes closed and brows knitted slightly. He was concentrating, no doubt trying to keep himself from rubbing off on something. 

Moving back so Jackson was laying flat on the ground, Derek crawled over Jackson's body, watching as the boy opened his eyes, pupils dilated, breathing quick and shallow. He rose his head and Derek watched from his vantage point by Jackson's navel before bowing over against his hip. He rested his mouth against the skin for a moment before he finally sunk his teeth into Jackson's skin, savoring it. 

A cry left Jackson's mouth and his hips rose, his body writhing on the ground as the venom from the bite entered him before he oozed back down, unintelligible whispers leaving him as he pulled at clumps of dirt and moss. His body hitched and his breathing increased in speed and Derek moved to watch from a safe distance. Jackson's body warred with the bite, convulsing a bit, and the acrid smell of infection hit Derek as anti-bodies desperately fought. Jackson rolled, hunching up, he dry heaved and clawed at the ground, grunting with pain that burned through his body. After a few long minutes he went slack and pressed his cheek into the cool dirt, breathing wetly. 

Derek approached slowly, kneeling next to Jackson, he pressed his hand to Jackson's neck, it was burning hot. His pulse was still pounding strongly and he smelled fine. He smelled like the semen that was no doubt staining his pants. Jackson would be fine. Rising from his knees, Derek ran his tongue over his teeth before backing away from Jackson to leave him recover. One beta and counting...


End file.
